


Power

by lilacmel



Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fanart, Jealousy, M/M, Shoe Kink, Somewhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacmel/pseuds/lilacmel
Summary: Just a fanart about that Episode 4 scene ya know.Normally I don't post fanarts on AO3 but this pairing/fandom is needing more love.





	Power

*coff* John is a sixteen years old girl drawing her fantasies *coff*

**Author's Note:**

> Come look for me in tumblr as http://lilacmel.tumblr.com tho this is my first work in this fandom :P


End file.
